Connor Prichard
| background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #0404B4 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #01DF74 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | name = Connor Tobias Prichard | image = Connor with a chipmunk.jpg | width = 250 | age = 23 | gender = Male | education = Postgraduate | birthday = August 2, 1992 | address = 32/B Russell Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Paid intern at Pastor & Lewis Legal Firm | relationships = Fiancée | housemates = Lauren Brodie and Paige Siobhan | personality = Connor is a really friendly, kindhearted guy who can hold a conversation with almost anyone, and is usually very playful. He's fairly athletic and enjoys playing and watching sports, especially when he's drunk. Also, while he can come off as intimidating based on his height and size, he's a huge softie at heart, a side which he doesn't really try to hide that much, especially around his fiancée. When he does get angry, however, he becomes quite blunt and to the point about what he's angry about. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Light brown *'Eye color:' Blue *'Height:' 6'5" (1.96m) Connor's height is one of the main physical attributes people notice first about him, seeing as he's just slightly off being two meters tall. He's also fairly athletic and keeps in shape, which comes in handy for when he works security. His dress sense is typically just t-shirts and cargo shorts, although he dresses up when the occasion calls for it. He also has a tattoo on his lower back which says Mango Pudding in Chinese, which he got while drunk. | family = Connor is the youngest of four brothers, although he's really only close with his youngest older brother, Chris. He still talks to Craig and Colin and his parents, but not all that much. As far as in-laws go, however, he doesn't really get along that well with Lauren's parents, mostly because they resent him for not being a rich doctor to marry their daughter. | friends = *Lauren Brodie: Connor loves Lauren very, very much and the two of them are very playful with each other. Connor has a way of cheering Lauren up when she's grumpy and when they do fight, it's often not for long. They've been together since May 15, 2008, and in that time, they've broken up twice, which always end up resolved within a week. They've been engaged since May 9, 2014. *Jaime Cabrera: Jaime and Connor have a really weird bromance where they openly joke about getting married and at points, Jaime and Lauren will have arguments about who Connor loves more, to which Connor's response is that he loves both of them, but with Jaime it's more like a brotherly love. They also love each other enough to let the other one pick out tattoos for each other. *Paige Siobhan: Connor and Paige are very good friends and Connor and they get along like a brother and sister, and they're usually really happy to see each other. *Wesley Mercer: For some reason, Wes and Connor don't talk all that much as they don't have much in common. When they do talk however, they get along well. | history = He was born in Barfield, the youngest of three brothers who spent a majority of the time picking on him. In elementary school, he spent most of the time hanging out with his slightly older brother, Chris, and the two of them became very close. He also showed a lot of interest in sports, and on weekends he would go out to national parks with his dad and older brothers, seeing as his dad was a park ranger. Both Connor and his older brother Craig were the only ones who wanted to do something related to this, with Craig getting a job as a park ranger, and Connor deciding to work towards becoming an environmental lawyer. In 2008, after becoming fairly popular in high school, he met Lauren in Barfield, and after she initially turned him down, while she was out with her parents, the two of them became friends, and Connor eventually asked her out again, and this time she said yes, although they kept it secret from Lauren's parents for as long as they could. He became fairly close to Paige at this time, seeing as she was a friend of Lauren's. After graduating high school, he, Lauren and Paige made plans to go to Lebeaux Univeristy together and rent an apartment nearby. In 2011, he and Lauren had a serious argument, which led to them taking a break from their relationship for a week, when Lauren slept with Jaime, something Connor didn't find out about for another three years. Shortly after they got back together, Jaime moved in across the hall and Connor and Jaime became almost instant friends. The two of them have become best friends since then. In May 2014, Connor found out about the affair between Lauren and Jaime, and he became annoyed at both Lauren and Jaime, not for doing it, but for not having the guts to tell him about it. He went to live with his brother for about a week while he thought over things, although he did come back in between to help Paige deal with her father visiting like he promised to. He eventually made up with Jaime and revealed to him that he'd been planning to propose to Lauren for their six year anniversary on May 15, 2014. Connor then decided that he couldn't wait and proposed to Lauren after resolving their argument. After graduating university, Connor worked on getting a job as a lawyer, and after his first interview fell through, he got a call from the company he applied for, telling them that they had a better position opening up for him in a month. | trivia = *He can't roll his tongue and Lauren always makes fun of him for it. | note = So the Lebeaux Gang was pretty cool back in the day but just over time I've felt like the dynamic there has died and I just don't know what to do with them anymore (plus I think blub feels the same) and then Corey and Keve left so you know, they're gone but they were still pretty cool while they were here. Connor and Lauren eventually move out into their own house and they have two other kids named Hannah and Josh and Maddy grows up to be a huge troublemaker. | fc = Derek Theler | user = Minithepeanut}}